Cheshire, Now
by Capp'n Crazy Raven
Summary: After the Abyss was destroyed, Cheshire and the other Chains were thrown out. This is Chessy's Story as he lives together with his cats in the modern world, and Break finds him...


It was a cold and dark night in London. The sky was clear, but there was still a freezing wind. A few cats were looking through the garbage, mewing, and a man threw a rock down "GET THE FUCK AWAY, IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" he shouted, and closed his window again. One of the cats hissed at the closed window, but 2big hands grabbed it and pulled it in a hug. "Don't be so rude, nya, he'll need to have slept enough tomorrow morning." The cat nodded. It was put back onto the ground and out of the darkness stepped… a boy? A cat?

He was about 7'5 tall, had pitch-black hair, cat-like ears, and a tail. He had a ribbon with a bell around his neck, and claw-like gloves with sharp blades. One of the blades was broken off, and his clothes where picked from the trash. He only wore them for the biting wind anyways. This was Cheshire, he somehow managed his way out of the Abyss a long time ago… how, he doesn't remember. Only a vague dream of a girl with snow-white hair and a beautiful dress remained in his memories. And her name… Alice.

150years ago precisely, that was when the Abyss was destroyed, and all chains were thrown into the Human-World. Only a few survived, Dormouse tried to stay in families as a stuffed animal, and Raven lived on a cemetery in Romania.

Cheshire wandered around, searching for Alice, searching for what he would never find. First he didn't believe it, but Alice was, together with the Abyss, _destroyed_. He searched for nearly 75years, hiding at day, searching at night. He mewed like he saw the other cats who lost their homes doing. He mewed together with them, for that little spark of hope. Then he gave up, he hardly remembered who Alice was… His... Owner? He didn't know. He didn't even care anymore, he had his friends here, friends of his own species.

Nowadays, he wandered around London with his friends, 5cats and 3kittens. At day they lived in an old warehouse, at night they searched for food. He knew the good spots, the trash of various restaurants still had lots of good food in it. At his favorite, a fish restaurant, he sometimes found whole fishes! And at the pet shop, they had a huge trashcan-like thing in which people put cat food. _(Writers note; this is something that they do here in Belgium. The food, toys,…. Get donated to animal-shelters) _When the pet shop people forgot to put it inside, they always found it empty next morning!

Cheshire called out for his Friends, and all 8 immediately listened and followed.  
>2 of the cats where black, but one had yellow and the other had green eyes. Another one was white with a thick, long and soft fur, then there was an orange one and a gray one. 2 of the kittens where like their mother, with a long thick white fur, and ocean blue eyes. The other one was more like his father, pitch black, but with a yellow and a blue eye. They didn't have names, he didn't like to give them names, names reminded of the time with their owners. Owners used names, now they are free, they don't need names. <p>

He looked around to see if anybody was on the streets for some odd reason, and when he saw it was safe, he carefully held the bucket filled with "food" into the light of a lantern. It was good and full, so he could go home, back to the warehouse.

On his way, he found some blankets people had put on their car-windows to keep the frost off. After a long search and a lot of trying, he finally succeeded in getting two off cars without making the alarm go off. He mewed happily, and the kittens mewed too. But, realizing he might wake up the owner of the cars, he quickly hushed them. After quite a long walk he finally reached the abandoned building. He picked the lock with a claw, something he learned over time, and walked in. It was almost fully empty, only a few boxes, blankets and an old mattress lay in the back. This was his home.

It was dark, but he could see using his cat-like eyes. He laid the blankets on one of the boxes to dry, and snuggled into the mattress with the kittens. He reached for the bucket and took a piece of half-finished meat out. Then took a bite and put the rest on the floor for the cats. They started eating, and he sliced some in small pieces for the kittens.

Once they all finished eating and the kittens where playing with a mouse they had caught, he sat down and the cats snuggled next to him. Cheshire sighed, watching the kittens. He stood up and walked over to one of the boxes and searched in it. He found various cans of cat food, some cartons of cat milk and lots of toys. He took one of the toys and walked towards the kittens. They nuzzled his leg and then noticed the toy. 6big, bright eyes stared at it, and 3little tails swayed. The grey cat also noticed the toy and couldn't resist but join playing.

Cheshire kept the toy in their reach and immediately they attacked. The grey was a little too brute, but Cheshire immediately corrected him with a little tap on the nose. "Be careful, nyaa!" then he petted the cat and started playing again. The grey carefully played together with the kittens, who even used their claws. Once they mastered the toy, then started playing with the grey cat. They clawed at his tail and bit at his ears, nuzzled, attacked, and after an hour or so, they all snuggled on the mattress. Cheshire laid down and put some blankets over them. Once they were all snuggly Cheshire closed his eyes and fell asleep…

A few beams of sunlight fell through a creek, and Cheshire turned to the other side. He didn't notice the Orange cat leaving through a little hole in the wall.

A few hours later, Cheshire woke up from something rough, warm and wet licking his face. Groaning he opened his eyes and noticed the Orange cat sitting in front of him, swaying its tail. "good morning, nyaa" he said, yawning. It replied with a soft, happy 'nya!'

Cheshire slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, and then stretched with a yawn. He reached for the box with the food and toys, but couldn't reach. He stood up, shoved the box sleepily next to the mattress and put the other boxes next to it. "Let's see what we've got here, nyaa…" he opened all boxes with a claw and looked through them. He decided to use one box for the food, one for the litter and one for the toys. He took a can and put it in the 'food-box', decided that won't work out and then he emptied all boxes on the mattress. The cats ran off fast because they didn't expect this, but then came back when they saw everything was ok. They started sniffing, and the kittens started playing with some toys. Cheshire took a box, and a pencil, and one of the cans of food. He couldn't write or read, so he just drew the fish that was on the can on the box.

Then he took the next box, for the toys, and he drew a toy-mouse on it, which looked an awful lot like Dormouse…  
>On the 3rd box, for the litter, he drew a poopie…<br>Then he started putting the stuff in the boxes. All food and milk in the food-box, all litter in the litter-box and he collected the toys for the toy-box.

When he wanted to take away the toy the kittens were playing with, he got 6big, sad eyes staring at him. He remembered what it was to have taken away a toy, so he quickly started moving the toy, making the kittens claw at it and then he threw it away, so the kittens ran after and attacked it.  
>He felt his stomach grumble, so he reached for the food-box and took 3cans, a box of cat food and a carton with cat milk. With a sigh, he stretched out and just reached 3stacked bowls and a spoon.<p>

He opened 2 of the cans, and put the food in the bowls; 1and a half for the adults, and a half for the kittens. In the one for the adults, he also put some dry cat food from the box and he mixed it together with the spoon. He licked it clean and kept it in his mouth as he cut open the milk carton with a claw and filled the 3rd bowl with milk. 10hungry eyes stared at the food, and Cheshire put it on the floor. The eyes flicked from the food to Cheshire and back, and as soon as he nodded, the adults started on the mixed food and the kittens on the other bowl.

"Itaidakimasu~" Cheshire mumbled, opening his own can with a claw and he dug in with the spoon. The kittens had soon finished and started playing with Cheshire's swaying tail, jumping at biting at it. He drank the last of the milk directly from the pack, and picked up one of the kittens and kissed its nose.


End file.
